psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Remarriage
Remarriage occurs where people marry for a second or subsequent time. This raises questions of adjustment, particlarly where two existing families are brought together. See also *Divorce *Marital status *Remarriage effect on children *Remarriage amongst the elderly *Stepfamily References Books *Ahrons, C. R., & Wallisch, L. (1987). Parenting in the binuclear family: Relationships between biological and stepparents. In Remarriage and stepparenting: Current research and theory (pp. 225-256). New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Andersen, J. (1997). An exploratory analysis of courtship for remarriage and subsequent remarital satisfaction. Andersen, Jamie: Auburn U, US. *Anderson, E. R., & Greene, S. M. (1999). Children of stepparents and blended families. In Developmental issues in the clinical treatment of children (pp. 342-357). Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Bawin-Legros, B. (1992). From marriage to remarriage: Ruptures and continuities in parenting. In European parents in the 1990s: Contradictions and comparisons (pp. 229-242). New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. *Beer, W. R. (1988). Relative strangers: Studies of stepfamily processes. Savage, MD, England: Rowman & Littlefield/Rowman and All. *Bernstein, A. C. (1989). Yours, mine, and ours: How families change when remarried parents have a child together. New York, NY, England: Charles Scribner'S Sons. *Bernstein, A. C. (2000). Remarriage: Redesigning couplehood. In Couples on the fault line: New directions for therapists (pp. 284-311). New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Blackstone-Ford, J., Ford, M., Ford, A., & Ford, S. (1997). My parents are divorced, too: A book for kids by kids. Washington, DC: Magination Press/American Psychological Association. *Bray, J. H., & Berger, S. H. (1993). Nonresidential parent-child relationships following divorce and remarriage: A longitudinal perspective. In Nonresidential parenting: New vistas in family living (pp. 156-181). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Cartwright, C. (2008). Resident parent-child relationships in stepfamilies. In The international handbook of stepfamilies:Policy and practice in legal, research, and clinical environments (pp. 208-230). Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Cath, S. H. (2001). Countertransferences: Stepfathers in midlife and beyond. In Stepparenting: Creating and recreating families in America today (pp. 113-118). New York, NY: The Analytic Press/Taylor & Francis Group. *Cherlin, A. J. (1992). Marriage, divorce, remarriage (rev. and enl. ed.). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Gabe, G., & Lipman-Blumen, J. (2004). Making adult stepfamilies work: Strategies for the whole family when a parent marries later in life. New York, NY: St Martin's Press. *Ganong, L. H., & Coleman, M. (1994). Remarried family relationships. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Ganong, L. H., & Coleman, M. (1999). Changing families, changing responsibilities: Family obligations following divorce and remarriage. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ganong, L. H., & Coleman, M. (2000). Remarried families. In Close relationships: A sourcebook (pp. 155-168). Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. Papers *Everett, C. A. (2006). Rebalancing the postdivorce family when the first spouse remarries: Systemic family interventions. In When marriages fail: Systemic family therapy interventions and issues: A tribute to William C Nichols (pp. 205-215). New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Everett, C. A., Livingston, S. E., & Bowen, L. D. (2005). Separation, Divorce, and Remarriage. In Family therapy review: Preparing for comprehensive and licensing examinations (pp. 257-275). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Fredericson, I., & Handlon, J. H. (1994). Working with the remarried couple system. In On intimate ground: A Gestalt approach to working with couples (pp. 210-228). San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Furstenberg, F. F., Jr. (1987). The new extended family: The experience of parents and children after remarriage. In Remarriage and stepparenting: Current research and theory (pp. 42-61). New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Furstenberg, F. F., Jr. (1988). Child care after divorce and remarriage. In Impact of divorce, single parenting, and stepparenting on children (pp. 245-261). Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Ganong, L., Coleman, M., & Hans, J. (2006). Divorce as Prelude to Stepfamily Living and the Consequences of Redivorce. In Handbook of divorce and relationship dissolution (pp. 409-434). Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. Dissertations *category:Marriage